


Revenge

by JayceCarter



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, POV Second Person, Revenge, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:52:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: Nate did what he had to do, and he's ready to accept the consequences.





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> MORE SADNESS FROM PROMPTS. All anger can be directed to my darling MosaicCreme for supplying me with such sad prompts. <3 haha
> 
> I'll also have the next chapter of Secrets up today, and it'll be finished by tomorrow, probably?
> 
> Prompt: It's too late to apologize

 

You want to tell him you’re sorry. Not because you’d do it differently, not because you’d change a fucking thing, but just because you never wanted to hurt him, never wanted to be here.

 

Even if you could go back, even if you could have stopped it all, you wouldn’t have. Everything leads here. No matter how many nights you spend lying awake and thinking, it never turns out any different.

 

“How could you?” Deacon asks it with a voice you don’t recognize, a twang in his accent you’ve never heard before. His hair has grown out, and you realize it’s red. Is this the real man? Is this his real voice? Is this who exists beneath his costumes and his lies and his jokes?

 

“I didn’t have a choice.”

 

“You always had a choice! That’s what I tried to teach you from the start, what I told you all along. We all have a choice. I just never thought you’d pick the wrong side.” His gun doesn’t waver from where he’s trained it on you. 

 

He will kill you. It’s in his eyes, in the way his fingers stays on the trigger. Never put your finger on a trigger unless you’re ready to pull it. That’s what he taught you, another lesson, another rule he lives his life by.

 

Funny that for a man who never listens, a man who seems so childish and reckless to others lives by so many rules. Still, those rules kept you alive.

 

Those rules are about to kill you.

 

“I had to.”

 

“You should have let me die with them.” He is angier about that than anything else. Pain laces his words. Killing the Railroad was bad enough, but tricking him? Tricking the liar and ensuring he lived while they died? That is the real betrayal, the one he would never forgive you for. 

 

“I couldn’t do that.”

 

“Monsters don’t have limits. Don’t try to act like you’ve got morals now.” 

 

You flinch, but it doesn’t matter. Deacon doesn’t shy away from what needs to be done, and maybe that’s the real reason you let him live. The Railroad had to be put down to buy The Brotherhood’s help, so you did what had to be done. Deacon would never forgive it, never let you skip out without paying the bill.

 

So here you are. He’ll pull that trigger, you’ll die, and everything will be okay. You’re too much of a coward to kill yourself, but you know Deacon will follow through.

 

Good old Deacon. The only real friend you made, the one who has your back through it all. Even in this, he’ll do what you can’t.

 

You drop to your knees, giving in. The will to fight left you once the Institute laid in ashes. You want it to end, to finally be over. You want to see Nora, to see Shaun, to have back the life you’d had and loved and lost. “Do it.”

 

The barrel of Deacon’s gun presses to your forehead, and you close your eyes like in prayer. Time passes at a crawl. A minute? An hour? You have no idea. 

 

The barrel leaves your forehead, and when you open your eyes, he’s gone. You crumble as you realize, he wins.

 

He knows what you want, and he won’t give it to you. That’s your punishment; that’s his revenge. You both have to live with what you’ve done. 

 

You collapse forward in the dirt and scream, because it’s too late to apologize. 

 


End file.
